newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheryl Lorenzo
Cheryl Lorenzo Born: March 27, 2001 Years Active: 2003–Present Filmography Movies Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of Vampire (2003) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! And The Monster Of Mexico (2003) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster (2004) (Daphne Blake) Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (Sango) Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) (Sango) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Marker (2004) (May) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) (Emily Elizabeth Howard) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (May) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! In Where’s My Mummy (2005) (Daphne Blake) The Proud Family Movie (2005) (Penny Proud) Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of An Honorable Ruler (2005) (Sango) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) (Tiff) Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) (Raven) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) (Daphne Blake) Pokémon: Laucario And The Mystery Of Mew (2006) (May) Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on The Mystic Island (2006) (Sango) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) (Daphne Blake) Pokémon: Ranger And The Temple Of The Sea (2007) (May) Billy & Many’a Big bogey Adventure (2007) (Mandy) Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King (2008) (Daphne Blake) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) (Dawn) Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword (2009) (Daphne Blake) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) (Dawn) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) (Dawn) Ed, Edd, N Eddy’s Big Picture Show (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra Doo (2010) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) (Daphne Blake) Despicable Me (2010) (Edith) Despicable Me: Home Makeover (2010) (Edith) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) (Dawn) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Akiza Izinaki) Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension (2011) Stacy Hirano) Scooby-Doo! Legend Of The Phantosaur (2011) (Daphne Blake) Tom And Jerry And The Wizard Of Oz (2011) (Dorothy Gale) Scooby-Doo! Music Of The Vampire (2012) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) (Daphne Blake) Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Mask Of The Blue Falcon (2013) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Scarecrow (2013) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) (Daphne Blake) Despicable Me 2 (2013) (Edith) Despicable Me: Training Wheels (2013) (Edith) Frozen (2013) (Elsa) Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery (2015) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! And The Beach Beastie (2015) (Daphne Blake) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Gidget) Scooby-Doo! And WWE: Cruse Of The Speed Demon (2016) (Daphne Blake) Tom And Jerry: Back To Oz (2016) (Dorothy Gale) Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy’s Showdown (2017) (Daphne Blake) Despicable Me 3 (2017) (Edith) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (2017) (Tea Grander) Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave And The Bold (2018) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! And The Gourmet Ghost (2018) (Daphne Blake) Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (2018) (Raven) Scoobynatural (2018) (Daphne Blake) Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us (2018) Scooby-Doo! And The Curse Of The 13th Ghost (2019) (Daphne Blake) Scooby-Doo! Return To Zombie Island (2019) (Daphne Blake) The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) (Gidget) Frozen 2 (2019) (Elsa) Television The Legend Of Tarzan (2003) (Jane Porter) Fillmore! (2003–2004) (Ingrid Third) Sonic X (2003–2005) (Francis) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) (Buttercup) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003–2006) (Tea Grander) Teen Titans (2003–2006) (Raven) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Daffodil, Emily Elizabeth Howard) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) (Diana Lombard) What’s New, Scooby-Doo? (2003–2006) (Daphne Blake) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003–2008) (Mandy) Totally Spies (2003–2008) (Clover) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Tiff) The Fairly OddParents (2003–2011) (Trixie) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (May) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (May) Dave The Barbarian (2004–2005) (Candy) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) (Samantha Sam Manson) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) (Shimmer, Dragon) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (May) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Nova) W.I.T.C.H. (2004–2006) (Cornelia Hale) Atomic Betty (2004-2008) (Betty Barrett, Atomic Betty) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004-2006) (Yumi) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) (Maggie Pesky) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Alexis Rhodes, Fonda Fontaine) Ed, Edd, n Eddy (2005–2008) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005–2009) (Melody) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (May) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) (Buttercup) Yin Yang Yo (2006–2009) (Yin) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) (Wubbzy, Widget) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016) (Clarabelle Cow) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl (2007–2008) (Dawn, Zoey, May) Digimon Data Squad (2007–2008) (Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda) Animal Mechanicals (2007-2011) (Unicorn) Phineas and Ferb (2007–2015) (Stacy Hirano) Total Drama Island (2008) (Sadie) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Alice Gehabich, Chan Lee, Jenny) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Dawn, Zoey, May) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Alice Gehabich, Chan Lee) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (Akiza Izinaki) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) (Martha Lorraine) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) (Alice) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Galatic Battles (2009–2010) (Dawn, Zoey) Adventure Time (2010–2018) (Princess Bubblegum) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Fabia Sheen) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Dawn, Zoey) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010–2013) (Daphne Blake) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011) (Soon, Chris) The Amazing World of Gumball (2011–Present) (Penny Fitzgerald) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (Bianca, Georgia) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Lera, Chi-Yun Li, Mei Mei) Total Drama: Revenge of The Island (2012) (Dawn) Pokémon: Black And White: Rival Destines (2012–2013) (Dawn, Bianca, Georgia, Virgil) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Lera, Chi-Yun Li, Mei Mei) Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012–Present) (Katerina Kittycat) Pokémon: Black And White: Adventures Of Unova And Beyond (2013) (Dawn) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Ren) Teen Titans Go! (2013–Present) (Raven) Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015–2018) (Goat) Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015–2019) (Star Butterfly, Pony Head) The Loud House (2016–Present) (Luna) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) (Buttercup) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (Alexis Rhodes, Rin) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (Lana) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–Present) (Lana) Muppet Babies (2018–Present) (Piggy, Summer Penguin) Let's Go Luna! (2018–Present) (Carmen Mariposa) Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–Present) (Lana) Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019–Present) (Daphne Blake) Live Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1997–2005) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Peach) Mario Party 6 (2004) (Peach) Mario Power Tennis (2004) (Peach) Mario Party 7 (2005) (Peach) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Peach) Super Mario Strikers (2005) (Peach) Mario Hoops 3-On-3 (2006) (Peach) New Super Mario Bros. (2006) (Peach) Super Mario Galaxy (2007) (Rosalina, Peach) Mario Strikers Charged (2007) (Peach) Sonic And The Secret Rings (2007) (Blaze) Mario Party 8 (2007) (Peach) Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games (2007) (Blaze, Peach) Mario Party DS (2007) (Peach) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Rosalina, Peach) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Peach) Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Blaze, Peach) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Alice Gehabich, Chan Lee) New Super Marios Bros. Wii (2009) (Peach) Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) (Rosalina, Peach) Super Mario 3D Land (2011) (Peach) Mario & Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Blaze, Peach) Mario Sports Mix (2011) (Peach) Mario Party 9 (2012) (Peach) Mario Tennis Open (2012) (Peach) New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) (Peach) New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) (Peach) Mario Party: Island Tour (2013) (Peach) New Super Luigi U (2013) (Peach) Mario & Sonic At The Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Blaze, Peach) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Rosalina, Baby Rosalina, Peach) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS And Wii U (2014) (Rosalina, Peach) Mario Party 10 (2015) (Peach, Rosalina) Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (2015) (Peach) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Peach, Blaze, Rosalina) Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) (Peach) Super Mario Run (2016) (Peach) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Tea Grander, Alexis Rhodes) Mario Party: The Top 100 (2017) (Peach, Rosalina) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Peach) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) (Peach) Mario Tennis Aces (2018) (Peach) Super Mario Party (2018) (Peach, Rosalina)